My Lego Network Wiki talk:Requests for Adminship
Hey guys, while I'm not opposed to this, do realise that our b-crats are all inactive as of currently. What I could do is pass a request through to GB1 and ask him to make me a b-crat. I can then proceed to hiring more admins. However, as of now, do keep in mind that there are a lot more things around the wiki then sorting out staffships. =) [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ :I'm just doing this because I noticed there are a lot of users out there who want to become admins—I wanted to just get that all organized. In case Omega ever comes back, there's a lot waiting for him. 23:37, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should plan this out first. If we hire too many admins with no viable means of private communication, each admin would want to do their own thing and make their own decisions, and cause complete chaos. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ :The point of this is to bring everyone together and organize all the people who want to become admins. Here and there there are people who want to become admins, this person wants to become an admin, and maybe this person...this is just a place to keep everyone from flooding Omega's talk page from "I wanna be an admin" posts. 23:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Good choice for you two, but I think 3 is enough for now... My own opinion though... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Wikia recommends five admins for a good-sized wiki like this one, although Bioran counts as three admins if you ask me. 17:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Bioran's awesome. And I technically was handling it good... When I was on. When there's actually people on here, it would be even better =P ::::But, it's your choice I guess... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That was just something I thought I'd let you know. Anyways...I'm not really saying we need more admins; like I said, I'm just keeping your talk from being flooded with "I wanna be an admin" requests. 18:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, thanks for that, that was getting a little... well, annoying >_> Nothing against it, but my page is already filling up with other stuff xD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) So, when does a requester become an admin? P.S.I shortened my sig. look! :You have to have "enough" people vote on you for good reasons. Four people is pretty good for a start, but that's not quite "enough:" "Enough" is when your RfA has gotten so positive that the administrators take very good notice of it. 22:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, just wondering. Also, shouldn't meatpuppets be sockpuppets? We know sockpuppetry more than meatpuppetry. :That's why I put the Wikipedia link there - I had to look it up ;) I think meatpuppetry is a form of sockpuppetry, hence is more accurate. I'd say just leave as it is, and those who don't understand can follow the link. 20:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Right. I'm working on an MLNWiki sockpuppetry/meatpuppetry policy, so be sure to edit that link as soon as it's out. 23:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::Meatpuppets are family members edits right?? 21:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) yep.im pretty sure that is like if you did an RFA and ur sister girdoh voted for you :I made a meatpuppet policy a while ago now. 20:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) This is interesting. I looked in the RfA archives, and there's a pattern. The only people who have ever been voted in as administrators are people who have gotten approval from both FB100Z and Kjhf. If someone didn't get approval from BOTH admins, their RfA failed. Not much, but it's something to think about when you plan to file an RfA. 03:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Weird. Omega is their supporter, that's why.